The Untold side
by TabbyKat488
Summary: This is a Story of Arwen. Okay Okay I know it's not exactly like the books or the movies, but if it was then what fun would that be. Please R&R this is the first fanfic i ever wrote!
1. The Beginning

The Untold Side  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
I was walking through the palace, in the safety of Rivendell, when one of my father's guards came up to me and said that he wished to see me. I thanked him and started for my father's chambers. When I got there I saw my father talking with a lady, who seemed to be about my age. When I walked into the room they both looked at me. I walked over to my father. "Father, who is this lady?" I whispered to him. "This is your Grandmother Celebran. She has decided to come and visit you for your birthday. Isn't that grand Arwen?" He said looking at me then at her. I gave a little giggle then said, "This can't be my grandmother. She's like, like, like, my age." They both looked at me like I was crazy. "She is your grandmother. She's 100,981 years old and in a very good condition if you ask me." My father told me. "Arwen, its been a long time since I last saw you. Come to think of it, the last time I saw you was when you were a little child." She came up to me and gave me a hug. I just stood there and let her hug me. When she let go I looked at both of them the walked out. "ARWEN, COME BACK HERE!" I heard my father yell. I looked back in the doorway. "Yes?" I answered to him calling me. "Why don't you spend sometime with your grandmother?" He asked me. "Well, I have a few things I must do, but I'll be glad to when I'm done." I turned and start back toward my room. As I was walking through the hallway to get to my room, someone came up from behind me, covered my mouth, and pulled me into a dark room. Before they took their hand off my mouth they said "Please, don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I recognized that voice. I quickly shut the door and flipped on the lights. "What are you doing? You know if I had yelled you would have been thrown in the dungeon." I told the person who had grabbed me. "Yes, I know. That's why I did it, but I'm here for something else." "What is it Aragorn? You look worried." "I am. I'm leaving, and I won't be back for a while." "But my birthday is in a week. Where are you going?" I wanted to keep him there as long as I could. "I'm going to Bree. I heard there is going to be trouble there and I need to stop it if anything happens." "But you could be killed. Let me go with you, I can help." "No!" He stated "No, you must stay here, in the safety of Rivendell. Nothing can hurt you here." "Please Aragorn, let me go and help you." "No and that's final." "Ok well at least take this." I handed him a necklace with two moons and a star between them. "This will help keep you safe." "Thank you Arwen. I shall return, I promise." He said sneaking out the door and down the hallway I watched him disappear around the corner. 'Please come back safely.' I thought to myself. I turned out of the doorway and started back for my room when I ran into my half brother Legolas. "I see we had company tonight, didn't we?" He said trying to be smart- alecky. "And why should you care. Smart-aleck." I said pushing him aside and walking toward my room. He ran and stopped right in front of me. "What do you want Legolas?" "All I want to know is what did ya'll do in there?" He said putting a weird look on his face. "Nothing, ok? All he did was come to tell me he was lea." I throw my hands over my mouth to stop myself. "He was lee? What is lee?" "Nothing, now if you'll excuse me I have things I have to do." I pushed him to the side and walked down to my room. "She scares me." Legolas said. "She's just mad, that's all." Legolas jumped then twirled around to see Celebran walking up to him. "She's so into what she is going to do with her life, she has no time to see what's happing around her. Her love has just left and she's paranoid about it." "How do you know this stuff, grandma?" "Years of experience." "Ok, will she be ok?" "Yes she will. She's exactly like me when I was her age. Now come on lets go and catch up on a few things." They both walked off and turned to go outside. 


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving  
  
I walked over to my closet and threw open the doors. 'This is the day when I leave home' I thought to myself. I grabbed a bag from the bottom row. I grabbed some cloths and folded them neatly and put them into the bag. I grabbed some money, a few pictures and the necklace I had received when I was a little girl. 'Now it's time to go.' I told myself throwing the bag over my shoulder. I set out the note I had written a while back. And I went out to the stables and got Gem, my white horse. I jumped onto her back and rode off. I stopped at the gates and looked back on the town Rivendell, to see everyone walking along happily. I turned Gem out toward the woods and took off. We arrived at Bree at almost dark. I went in and tied up Gem. I went straight to the 'Prancing Pony' I knew that's where Aragorn would be. I walked in and I had my cloak on so no one would know who I was. I walked up to the casher's desk. "Hello, I would like my room." He looked up at me and laughed. "We only give rooms to wealthy people miss." "I am wealthy. I am Princess Arwen from Rivendell." "Yeah and what would an Elf be doing out here at this time of night?" He asked me. "Looking for someone." "Miss I'm sorry, but you must pay for a room." I knew I had to take my hood off. "Ok, fine you don't believe me." I threw my hood back. "Now how do you feel?" "Oh I am so sorry Princess Arwen." He bent his head down. I put my hood back on. "If anyone asks you if you have seen me, say no alright?" "Yes, Princes Arwen." "Call me Arwen." I turned and I saw four small hobbits walking in. " Hello little fellow I said, then walked off. I looked over in a corner and I saw him. I saw my love, Strider. I walked by him and he didn't take his eyes off me. When I saw he had eyed the hobbit and was watching them carefully, I to watched them. About twenty minutes passed when one finally jumped up and ran to the bar. I heard something about Baggins then one of them jumped up. I knew something was about to happen so I jumped up right when I did Aragron (Strider) jerked up right. A hobbit started to run toward the bar fell and then disappeared. Everyone started to run around screaming. I noticed to Aragorn and the four hobbits had made their way up the stairs, so I decided to follow. I stopped at the door and listened threw it. They weren't talking much. I fell over hitting the door and it flew open. The next thing I know I'm laying with my face half covered with my hood and a sword near my throat. I swallowed heavily. "What all did you hear fair maiden." Strider asked me with his sword still at my neck. I whipped up my sword. Knocked his away from mine and hurried down the stairs. I was about half way down when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back up to the room. They threw me down on the bed. "I asked 'what did you hear?" I could tell he was getting mad, but I still didn't answer. "ANSWER ME NOW!" He yelled at me, but I still didn't reply. "Ok so your going to make this tough aren't you. I replied in a weird voice "Yes I am." "Who are you?" One of the young hobbits asked me. "No one." "You have to have a name." Strider said walking up to me. I put my head down to where he couldn't see my face. "Who are you?" "I told you, I am no one." "I am Frodo Baggins, and this is Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Strider." "Frodo don't be given your name out to people you don't know." Strider told him. "Oh, but you do know me." I said. I knew that probably scared them. "Who are you?" Strider said moving closer to me. I pulled my hood down. He pulled my hood off and I hide my face in my hands. "I'm going to see your face. Now show it to me." "No!" I yelled through my hands. "Fine then I have no choice, but to." He didn't finish the sentence and grabbed the hair on the back of my head and pulled it back. "OW!" I yelled letting my head fly back and them seeing my face. "ARWEN??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Strider let go of me and stood up yelling. "I came to help you. Why else would I leave?" "Does your father know? Does anyone know?" He looked at me. I could tell he was mad. I pushed my short blonde hair behind my ears. "She's an Elf." Sam whispered "No. I didn't want them to try and stop me." I looked over at the hobbits "I am Arwen from Rivendell." "Rivendell?? As in the home of the Elves?" Sam asked. "Yes, that's right Sam." I told him. "And we need to hurry and get to a safe place." "Why what's wrong?" Strider asked me. "On the way here I saw 3 ring wraiths. They should be heading here now." I said standing up from the bed. "We need to get the hobbits somewhere safe." "Yes we do" Strider said. We all headed to a secret room Strider knew about. We helped the hobbits in and stood outside talking. "Why'd you come Arwen?" "To help you." "You're only going to get hurt." "No I won't." "You need to go back to Rivendell." "You're going to need me." "We can handle it. Tomorrow I want you to go back." "No, I'm staying." "You are going back." "No I'm not and that's final." "Arwen, I'm trying to not see you get hurt. I want you to go back to Rivendell tomorrow morning." "But I'm staying here to help you and the hobbits, remember?" "Arwen, please don't make this harder than it already is, please?" "I'm sorry Aragorn, but I'm going with you." "Okay, I give up. There is just no beating you." "I knew you would see it my way. Now we need to get some rest one of us will have to watch for they wraiths." "I'll take first watch you just get some sleep, Arwen." "Ok. Wake me up at midnight." "Oh, Arwen?" "Yes Aragorn?" "I love you and I'm glad you came." "I love you too Aragorn." He helped me into the room and I helped him. I laid down and he came and tucked me in. I feel asleep right away. 


	3. The Black Riders

Chapter 3: The Black Riders  
  
I was asleep for some time, when I woke up. I looked over at the fire and I saw two people. They seemed to be talking quietly. I thought to myself as my eyes adjusted. When I took a good look at whom it was, I saw Frodo and Aragorn talking. I listened closely to what they were saying. "So Strider, where are we going?" Frodo asked curiously. "First place we are heading is to Rivendell. That's where we will decide on where the ring goes." "That's the place were that girl is from isn't it?" "Yes, that is correct. She is an Elf. She has traveled far to be here, when she should have stayed where she was." Strider said looking down worried. "Why? What's wrong with her coming?" "Nothing. I just don't want to see her get hurt. She's to special to get hurt." He said. "Why's that?" Frodo asked sitting back. " Because, she has a power. A Power no other Elf has. She has the power of grace. And she can't get hurt if her race is to live on. And I love her to much for that to happen." I realized now would be a good time to speak up. "I'm not going to get hurt Aragorn. I promise you that." Frodo jumped and fell out of his chair. Then they both looked at me shocked and scared. "I'm not." "How long have you been listening in?" Frodo asked me standing up. I jumped down from the bed. "Ever since you asked where we were going." Strider just looked at me then shook his head. "What?" "Nothing." He said looking up at the fire. "Aren't you supposed to be kind or something and WARN people?" Frodo asked me. I gave a little giggle. Frodo looked away mad. "Some things up. I have a feeling." There was a loud scream outside I rushed to the window followed by Strider and Frodo. We looked out the window, but we couldn't see anything. I looked over at the building across the street and saw 4 black-coated men. "Look over there." I whispered to them. They looked at the building. The 4 black riders went inside and in a few minutes there were high-pitched screams. The 3 other hobbits jumped up. "Shush." I told them. We watched the black riders leave. "What were those freaky thing?" Frodo asked looking up at me. "They were men." Aragorn said. "Men, Great men, king to be exact." I throw in. "Huh what do you guys mean?" Sam said walking over followed by Pippin and Merry. "I'll explain." Aragorn said. "They were men, Great kings. There were rings made and given to them. But slowly each of them fell to darkness." " Or to make it easy they are called black riders. And just as I feared they are looking for the ring you carry. We must hurry and get you in the safety of Rivendell." I said looking at him then at Aragorn. He looked at me and he could tell I was worried. "Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf- lords in their hall of stone, Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One ring the rule them, One ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them, In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie." Frodo said pulling the ring out of his pocket and starring at it. He looked as if it had hypnotized him. He slowly starts to put is on. "NO! DON'T!" I said reaching down and grabbing it. There was a flash of light and I dropped it and fell to the ground with it. Frodo looked up in a hurry all confused. I looked at the ring "This is going to be trouble." "Arwen, are you ok?" Sam asked me. "Yes, Sam I'm fine." I looked up at Aragorn "Aragorn may I talk to you in Private." I said getting up and walking over to the door. "Yes, Arwen?" "I want you to get the hobbits ready and start them on their way to Rivendell." I picked up my cloak and put it on. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to visit someone." "This is no time to go and visit a friend, is it?" "No, it's not, but I must." "You watch out for the black riders." "You worry about the hobbit, not about me. I'll meet you and the hobbits on the way to Rivendell. I must go now." I said leaving. I ran as quickly as I could out to where I had put my horse. I jumped onto her and looked up at the window where I had once be standing. I saw Aragorn and Frodo staring down at me. I waved then raced off. "Where's she going Aragorn?" Frodo asked. "I have no idea, come on you and the others must get ready." Aragorn said turning and walking off.  
  
I knew I must hurry. It was a long journey to the realm of the Fairies. It would take me at least 2 days to get there, but I knew I didn't have that much time. 


	4. The New Comers

Chapter 4: The New Comers  
  
I felt as if I were racing time, trying to beat the clock. I was pushing Gem as fast as she could go. Slowly the castle came into view. I rode straight through the gate and half way up the stairs where I met Galadriel and Kylian. "Galadriel, I need your help and yours to princess Kylian." "What is it Arwen?" Galadriel asked me. "Why don't you come in and have a rest?" Kylian asked "There's no time. Four innocent hobbits and my love are in danger. We must leave right away or we won't reach them in time." I said in a hurry. "Ok, Gab, bring Galadriel's and my horse and hurry!" Kylian yelled. In and second a fairy came around with two horses they jumped on and we rode off as fast as our horses would take us. We all raced against time. "Where are they Arwen?" Kylian yelled "Just follow me!" I took off. They followed behind me.  
  
In the forest the hobbits had found a place to set up camp. Pippin goes and gets some food out of the bags and Aragorn walks around scanning the area. "Guys I'm going to go check something out stay here and don't do anything." Aragorn said walking off. "Why is he leaving us?" Pippin said standing up really fast. "Don't worry Pippin, he'll be back." Sam said taking off his pack. "He better be." Pippin said walking over and setting his pack down by Sam's. "Pippin stop worrying so much we are safe as long as Aragorn is with us." Frodo said. "Yes, and HE'S SOMEWHERE DOWN THERE!!!" Pippin said turning and yelling at Frodo. "Calm down, he'll be right back." Frodo said lying down and covering his face with his hat, like Merry and Sam did. Pippin sat down by the edge of the cliff to watch for Aragorn. He sat there for about 30 minutes and said to himself 'he's never coming back. He left us here to die.' Just then he saw some people riding up below. He ran over to Frodo "Frodo wake up, wake up." Frodo looked up at him still half asleep. "The ring wraiths are here." Frodo shot up. "What? They can't be. Wake up Sam, Merry get up now!" Merry and Sam sat up rubbing their eyes. "What is it?" Sam asked "The wraiths are here." Frodo said walking over to the edge of the cliff. "They are coming up here. Quick hide!" He ran up the stairs and dodged behind a rock. The others followed him. When the wraiths got up there they looked around and set up a tent. "Frodo, why are they setting up a camp?" Merry asked. "I have no clue." Frodo said putting he's hand on his sword. "Frodo, don't they will kill you, let's wait for Aragorn." Pippin said worried. "There's no time." Frodo said whipping out he's sword and running straight for one of the wraith. "LOOK OUT!" There was yell and Frodo just stopped dead in his track. When he looked down there was a sword right under his chin, and Merry, Pippin, and Sam were holding him back so he wouldn't get hurt. He gulped and looked up. "Put down you sword" Aragorn said with his right up at the wraith throat. "I wouldn't if I were you." The wraith said. "I can simple kill him right now." "Aragorn let go of the sword." Merry yelled. The wraith put the sword right up to Frodo's neck. Frodo closed his eyes; he knew he was going to die. Aragorn threw the sword to the side. "You know, sir, that is a good way to get yourself killed" the wraith said to Aragorn and Frodo. Then the wraith threw the hood back. 


	5. The Greetings

Chapter 5: The Greetings  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Merry said letting go of Frodo "Yeah, that's what I would like to know." Pippin said letting go of Frodo and leaving him in Sam's arms. "Are you an Elf?" Sam asked dropping Frodo. Frodo looked up at all his friends and then started mumbling things under his breath. "They call me Lady of the Forest." The young girl said pushing blonde hair behind her ear. "Elle, is that you?" Aragorn asked curiously. "Yes, it is, how do you know that?" "It's me Aragorn." "ARAGORN!" Elle yelled as she ran and gave him a hug. "Long time no see, right?" He said checking her over. "Last time I remember seeing you is when you were 5." Elle said. "And my my my how you've grown into a handsome young man." "Sorry lady you can't have him he's Arwen's." Pippin butted in. "Oh he is, is he?" She said giving Aragorn a weird looked. Aragorn turned a light shade of red. "Yeah, she's my girl." "I always new she'd get the best guys." Elle said crossing her arms. "Where is she anyway? Not like her to skip out on an adventure." "She said she had to go somewhere, but wouldn't say where." "Oh, she probably went to the fairy kingdom." Elle said thinking out loud "The Fairies, but they won't do anything for a human." Aragorn told her. "Then I don't know where." Elle replied. "I knew it, she abandoned us!" Pippin yelled out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him and he turned red "Opps." "Let's get some rest, now, we have along way to go tomorrow." Said Aragorn grabbing his bag. "Okay. But one more thing Aragorn, where are you guys heading?" Elle asked with a slight tilt of her head. "We are heading to Rivendell to find out where to go from there." "Really so are we." "Go on, Elle, You asked your question get ready for bed." "Okay." With that Elle, her companions, Aragorn and four hobbits all climbed into bed and fell fast asleep. Frodo stayed up half the night watching and listening to the quietness around him. 'I wonder what will happen to everyone if we don't succeed? I wonder what will happen if we do? I wish I had never gotten the ring.' He turned his head down as tears gathered into his eyes. Frodo sat there crying for a while. When he heard horse not to far off. He ran over to Aragorn. "Aragorn! Aragorn they're here wake up!" Aragorn shot up. "What? Where?" "I don't know but, I can hear the horses." "Help me get the others up and into hiding," Aragorn said standing up and walking over Elle and her company. "Elle, get up and get your company someplace safe." "Why? What's wrong Aragorn?" She said sitting up. "The wraiths are close. Get up and get your company to a safe place." He said standing up and looking at the four hobbits "Ok, guys follow me." He said walking over to a rock. " Like we're all going to sit behind a rock trying to hide while your out there fighting for your life." Merry said. "Who said anything about hiding behind it, you guys are going to hide in it." "WHAT!" They all said. "Don't worry you'll be safe, watch." He looked around the back of the rock and hit something. "Ah here we go." The rock opened up and the hobbits looked into a huge room. "Wow" Frodo said. "Okay no time to waste get in." He rushes them in and closes the rock. He looks around and sees that Elle and her company have been safely hidden out of sight. He pulls out he's sword and is ready to fight. "Aragorn, don't you'll be killed." He heard a voice say. "I must protect everyone even if it means my own death." He replied and then there was no answer. He stared into the darkness waiting to see something. When he realizes 3 horses with caped riders come up the hill and stop right in front off him. 


	6. The NightMare

Chapter 6  
  
"Stop right there. Or I will be forced to kill you." Aragorn said holding his sword up ready to fight. "Like you would kill a beautiful young lady such as me?" I asked him taking off my hood. "Arwen, is that you?" "Yep." I said and smiled. I jumped down off of Gem and ran over to Aragorn and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you came back, Arwen. And safely." He said picking me up and twirling me around. I gave a little giggle as Galadriel and Kylian came closer into view. "It's a human! We're here to help a human!" Kylian yelled. "This is my love, Aragorn. Aragorn you remember Galadriel and this is Kylian, princess of the fairies." I said. "Nice to meet you Princess Kylian, and good to see you again Miss. Galadriel." He said bowing down. "It's not nice to meet you." Kylian snapped. "Kylian what's wrong? Aragorn is not being mean." I asked her. "Because he's a human, and you're an Elf." She said "And, that means what?" Asked Galadriel. "That they're not supposed to be together. Humans go with humans. Elves go with elves. And Fairies go with Fairies." She began to yell. "Okay?" I said I turned back to Aragorn "Where are the Hobbits at?" "I hide them. We thought ya'll were wraiths." "Ok, but where?" I asked. I began to giggle at Kylian who was still yelling. "In the hall of stone." He replied as he walked over there and opened the rock again. And all four of the Hobbit comes out. "Are they gone Aragorn?" Frodo asked coming out. "It wasn't the wraiths it was Arwen and her friends." Aragorn answered. "ARWEN!" Frodo yelled "Yes, she's right over there." All four of the hobbits turn and look at me. "ARWEN!" They all yell and come running over to me. I bent down and give them all a huge. "Arwen, Pippin said you were going to abandon us." Frodo told me. "And why would I want to do that." I replied. "I thought you had Arwen. I 'm sorry." Pippin said. "It's ok pip. I understand why you thought that." I said standing up with a yawn. Just then Elle and her company came out of hiding. "Arwen, long time no see." She said. "Elle? Is that you?" I said looking her over. "Yep sure is. And don't you look like an angel floating around here?" "That's because she is an angel." Pippin threw in. "Oh, I see you have a little fan club Arwen." Elle said with a giggle. "And I don't mind one bit." "Ok, Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Galadriel said. Everyone, but Aragorn, Frodo, and I, agreed with her. "You two go on to bed I'll stay up and keep watch." "Are you sure Arwen?" Aragorn asked me concerned. " I'll watch if you want me to." "No go on to bed. I have a lot on my mind right now so I wouldn't sleep anyway." I replied calmly. "Ok see you in the morning." He said. And Frodo and him went to bed. I watched them get comfortable then drift off to sleep then I looked around for some sticks and made a cozy little fire. No telling how long I had been lost in thought when I realized I was being stared at by two glowing eyes. 'What is that?' I asked myself. I shook my head in disbelief of it. When I looked again it was gone. I sat there and starred at the fire and got lost in thought again.  
  
"YOU TRAITOR!" "I don't know what you mean?" "Yes you do Frodo Baggins, don't play dumb on us." "No I don't." "YOU'RE A TRAITOR. It's because of you we're living our lives as slaves." "I don't know what you talking about." "Yes you do. Your just probably trying to trick us like you tricked them." "Guys stop, I'm not a traitor." "Shut it Frodo, We know what you did." "Aragorn I'm glad you're here. Can you please help me talk some sense into them?" "And why should I help a traitor." "Ok if your going to call me a traitor at least tell me why." "Like you don't know." "I don't." "You gave the ring to the dark forces so they would spare your life." "I did." "Don't play dumb." "Guys I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." "Yeah, sure." "TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" They all joined into the saying. "No stop, stop. I'm not a traitor."  
  
"Frodo, Frodo, wake up. You're having a nightmare." I said kneeling down beside the frightened hobbit. "It was awful. Everyone said I had given the ring up to save my life and I was a traitor. It was awful Arwen awful." His eyes filled with water and he started to cry. "It's ok Frodo, I promise we'll always be on your side no matter what Frodo, I promise." I said. "I'm so scared, Arwen. I'm scared. What if I fail? Then what? What will happen to everyone? "I don't know. I don't know. But everything will be okay, I promise now lie down and go back to sleep. "Okay." He laid down and I got up and went back over to the fire and I could hear him crying. 'Poor Frodo. This is just too much for him caring the ring and having to worry about the wraiths and his friends turning on him. I wish there was someway I could help him. Wait! My father. I'll go home.' I turn and looked at everyone. I walked over to Frodo and rubbed his shoulder. He turened and looked at me in shock. "Arwen? What's wrong?" He asked "Do you want to go to Rivendell with me. I'm leaving right now." "What about Aragorn and the others?" "They're going to stay here, you want to come or not?" "I'll come." "Come on." I helped him up. We walked over to Gem and climbed onto her back and took off towards Rivendell. 


End file.
